demon
by pimp biscuit
Summary: sasuke loved her he realy, and truly did. then how...how was he able to kill her without a second thought! summary sucks blame my cold. please read sasuhina


A/N:your probably thinking what the (censored) is she doing writing another story when none of the others are finished and frankly i blame the pocky I'm currently eating, that and the fact that i got major writers block so I'm hopping this will help 'clear my mind' well this is actually based on a dream i had, so yes it's gonna be a little...out there but not random and my dream was surprisingly dramatic and about sasuhina which was odd cuz i never dream about anime. also sorry for all the bad spelling and grammar i'll fix it later

Sasuke stepped closer to Hinata, enclosing her small figure between himself and the cold white hospital wall. he slowly reached his right arm behind him, his right glove clad hand retrieving a small pocket knife from his back pocket. he easily flipped the blade out and brought it to rest against the smooth pale skin of her neck.

His eyes traveled up to meet her own lavender tinted eyes.

Sasuke first mistake: looking into her eyes.

he looked away quickly, not wanting to see the emotions she was feeling towards him at that moment. it was to late ,tough, it was just a quick glance yet the image was burnt into his eyes, the pure fear and...love she held towards him.

it made him sick, but none of it was aimed at her he was sickened by himself, by what he was going to do to this lovely person.

--

Hinata took an audiable gulp as she gathered her strenght and lifted her hands to rest on sasukes cheeks. she shook. madly. her whole body trembeling with fear, her face tear streaked and pale, her eyes blood shot and pleading.

"s-sasuke,"she stuttered before she began to sob again,god she hadn't stuttered in front of him since what seemed like forever, "p-please I...I love you"she proclaimed again.

it seemed not to faiz sasuke for he remained the same, staring back at hinata , with a cold look of indifference.he leaned closer pressing the blade deeper into her throat, piercing skin. the wound wasn't deep, just enough to draw blood.

the warm wet liquid gathered on the blade and dripped of the tip, landing on the marble white tilled floor of the hospital. she shut her eyes, tightly, when the blade was pressed deeper into her, the stinging pain traveling trough out her body in waves.

she peared one eye open to stare up at sasuke, and noticed his eyes had gotten noticably darker. she paniced, he was realy going to do it, he was realy going to kill her!

"sasuke please! please no! i-i don't want to die!" she cried repeating over and over again 'i don't want to die'.

his eyes narrowed as he brought the blade to dig deeper into her and in one fluid motion slid it across her throat. her blood splattered across the front of his shirt, small droplets able to land on his face.

her hands released sasuke as they moved to encircle around her throat. gurgling noises were released from her mouth as the blood flowed up to her mouth , filling her mouth with it's warm liquidy feel and it's metallic taste, it overflowed and slipped out of her palling lips.

she started slipping down the wall, as her legs lost all their strenght. sasuke noticed and before she could hit the ground he brought her into a bone crushing hug.

--

sasukes biggest mistake: falling in love with her.

he held her as tightly as he could. her blood soaking into his clothes and smearing against his skin but he didn't care.

sasuke had his eyes shut tight, god, what had he done?

he released her, slowly, and laid her down on the ground gently. she took her last breath and finally no movement was seen, she was dead. he leaned over her as, Finally, the tears came. he cried silently, the tears almost slipping out without his notice. he leaned closer to her face, the tears now landing on her cold cheek.

"i love you...hinata, i really do" he whispered as as he placed his left hand on her cheek and leaned down towards her, pressing his his lips against her cold ones. he leaned away from her and stood. he didn't bother to wipe at his tear streaked face or his blood smeared lips, he wasn't ashamed of her, never, and this was all proof of the crime he had just committed.

he would live with the proof forever, even if it would eventually be washed away and not noticeable on his persona, the image would forever be burned into his minds eye.

he walked down the hospital hall, leaving his angel lying in a dark hallway where more than likely she would not be noticed for a long time.

his face turned to stone again as he headed towards his next target: Hyuuga Hiashi.

A/N:this was also my favorite scene from my dream but damit i suck at writting TT.TT i couldn't realy put it into words that well. there was more to my dream but i'll see if people like it if not it can stay a one shot

P.S. i didn't notice but todays sasuke's b-day so happy birthday sasuke!


End file.
